The Perfect Team
by Mint-chip1061
Summary: Coleman Sly, Yuzuki Akamaya, and Garnet Beck are three friends who joined the 104th Trainees squad. As they fight in the battle of Trost, they must make decisions that nobody ever thought could be made... I suck at summaries... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: INITIATION

-in training-

Sergeant: WHO ARE YOU MAGGOT?!

Coleman: *salutes* COLEMAN SLY FROM TROST DISTRICT SIR!

Sergeant: WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

Coleman: TO HELP HUMANITY FIGHT THE TITANS SIR!

Sergeant: WHY DO YOU WHERE THAT EYEPATCH YOU PATHETIC WORM?!

Coleman: I'M BLIND IN MY LEFT EYE SIR!

-ten minutes later-

Sergeant: WHO ARE YOU?!

Yuzuki: *cringes at volume but salutes* Y-YUZUKI AKAMAYA FROM T-TROST DISTRICT S-SIR!

Sergeant: WHY ARE YOU HERE MAGGOT?!

Yuzuki: T-TO HELP HUMANITY D-DESTROY THE TITANS SIR!

Sergeant: THAT'S JUST FUCKING AMAZING! *sarcasm* WHY ARE YOU STUTTERING SO MUCH?!

Yuzuki: I-I CAN'T HELP IT S-SIR! *whispers so that no one can hear* I have a s-speech impediment…

-thirty minutes later-

Sergeant: WHO ARE YOU, YOU SLUT?!

Garnet: *salutes* GARNET BECK, I'M FROM TROST DISTRICT SIR!

Sergeant: WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

Garnet: *smirks* TO HELP HUMANITY ANNIHILATE ALL THE TITANS SIR!

Sergeant: WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?!

Garnet: I THINK THAT I WILL BE A GREAT HELP TO HUMANITY!

Sergeant: *headbutts Garnet*

Garnet: *falls down and flips off the Sergeant*

Sergeant: DID I SAY THAT YOU COULD SIT DOWN?! YOU COCKY BITCH! *moves on to the next person*

-later in the dining hall-

Garnet: That guy is a dick.

Coleman: That's his job. At least you're not the only one who got head-butted.

Garnet: Who else did?

Coleman: The most notable one was Jean. *points at Jean*

Yuzuki: I-It's true. D-Didn't Jaeger also g-get head-butted t-too?

Coleman: I don't even think that he got picked on. *looks around and sees a crowd surrounding Eren* I'm going to go see what's happening over there. *walks into the crowd*

Yuzuki: *looks from the crowd to Garnet, back to the crowd, gets up, and somehow slips to the front of the crowd silently*

Eren: The Armored titan looked like a normal one to me.

Yuzuki: *says quietly* T-Then you obviously d-don't know how to t-tell the difference between t-the titans.

Eren: *ignores Yuzuki*

Thomas: What about the normal ones?

Eren: *stiffens up and covers his mouth*

Coleman: Come on guys, give him a break.

Eren: No, I can say one thing, they aren't very threatening. I'll destroy them all, trust me.

Yuzuki: *says quietly* (A/N: She's always quiet) H-How can you destroy t-them without knowing w-what type it is? Y-You need to have a s-strategy for every d-different titan.

Jean: I'm sure that you will. *sarcasm*

Eren: You're the guy who wants to take it easy in the Military Police right?

Jean: Yeah.

Coleman: *goes back to the table where Garnet is*

Yuzuki: *slips back to the table silently*

Garnet: What was all that about?

Coleman: Just Eren being cocky again. He's picking a fight with horse-face too.

Yuzuki: *giggles for the first time in like 10 years*

Coleman: That's new. I've never heard you giggle before.

Yuzuki: Y-Yeah. I-I don't have much t-to giggle about. I-In fact, I d-don't have much to be h-happy about...

Garnet: Oh yeah, I forgot, your past was really shitty.

Coleman: Hey, mine was too. You're not that different.

Yuzuki: Y-You don't understand w-what I've been through. *looks down at the table and starts picking at her food*

Garnet: I had it pretty easy compared to you two.

Coleman: Trust me, I've had it worse than anyone else here. *hears the bell toll, gets up and walks out*

Yuzuki: *quickly walks out of the dining hall with her head still down*


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE FIGHT

-two years later, during hand to hand combat training-

Yuzuki: *epicly beating Eren*

Eren: Dammit!

Yuzuki: I-I told you t-the first day. Y-You have to h-have a strategy, no matter w-who your o-opponent is. *beats Eren to the ground* I-I win.

Coleman: *walking around and bumps into Annie* Do you need a partner?

Annie: Sure…

Coleman: *runs at Annie with the wooden dagger*

Annie: *tries to kick Coleman in the leg*

Coleman: *jumps over kick and tackles Annie*

Annie: *kicks Coleman off of her*

Garnet: *training with Jean and looks over to Coleman and Annie* Now that's a real fight!

Yuzuki: E-Eren was too e-easy to beat.

Everyone: *crowds around Annie and Coleman*

Garnet: I'm putting my money on Cole.

Yuzuki: S-Same.

Eren: I say that Annie will win.

Jean: Eren, you haven't seen what Coleman can do.

Yuzuki: C-Cole is terrifying when h-he's serious.

Reiner: Annie will win, hands down.

Yuzuki: *punches Reiner in the face*

Reiner: What was that for?!

Coleman: *eyepatch falls of to reveal clouded out eye*

Yuzuki: I-I just don't l-like you. *sees Coleman's eyepatch fall off and covers mouth* Oh no.

Coleman: Bitch! *kicks Annie in the face*

Annie: *falls down*

Garnet and Yuzuki: *run up and restrain Coleman*

Coleman: YOU'RE GONNA DIE BITCH! *tries to shake free*

Yuzuki: C-Cole, calm down. Y-You're scaring me.

Jean: I knew this would happen.

Coleman: *shakes free and attacks Annie*

Yuzuki: *actually screams at the top of her lungs for once* (A/N: That's pretty damn loud) COLE! STOP! NOW! *starts trembling*

Coleman: *grabs eyepatch, puts it on and walks away*

Reiner: That guy has serious issues.

Coleman: I'm sorry, but do you want to die Reiner? No? Then I suggest that you shut your goddamn mouth!

Yuzuki: *goes back to being quiet* He j-just needs to c-calm down.

Armin: He's a lot like you Eren.

Yuzuki: H-He's not usually like t-that. *helps Annie up* I-I'm so sorry a-about him.

Annie: It's fine.

Yuzuki: A-Are you sure?

Annie: Yeah.

Yuzuki: O-Okay. *tries to find a new sparring partner that's more of a challenge than Eren was and punches Reiner again*

-later in the dining hall-

Coleman, Garnet and Yuzuki: *sitting with Eren, Mikasa and Armin*

Coleman: I can't believe that Annie had the nerve to take my eyepatch off. Some people, you know?

Yuzuki: C-Cole, she didn't m-mean to.

Eren: Cole, you seriously have to let that go.

Coleman: You people don't know what I've been through. So no, I won't let it go.

Yuzuki: *stands up, slams her hands on the table and growls* Don't act like others don't know what it's like to go through what you have. * starts to storm out of the dining hall*

Coleman: I'm pretty sure that you didn't have to go through your parents beating you every single day of your life.

Yuzuki: You're right. I haven't been through that. But I've been through something almost as bad. *leaves*

Garnet: *walks after Yuzuki*

Coleman: Oh yeah, they also blinded me in one eye. I'm pretty sure that no one here has been through that.


End file.
